Individuals desiring transportation (e.g., transportation by vehicle) between two locations can submit transportation requests to transportation providers. In particular, users may identify specific locations between which transportation is desired. In response, transportation providers may identify multiple modes of transportation that may be used to transport the user between the identified locations.